


Bicicletas

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory, flangst
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A carona fazia o sofrimento valer a pena."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bicicletas

**Author's Note:**

> Outra para o desafio da [lservice](http://lservice.livejournal.com/60593.html), feita em cima [deste](http://nchiostru.livejournal.com/5930.html) prompt da nchiostru.  
> 

  
(1995)  
  
Se ajoelhou na grama e cuspiu um pouco de sangue. Ainda podia ver os cinco imbecis que tinham lhe assaltado inclinados sobre as bicicletas, uma delas justamente era a dele. Podia ver Donato a pilotando e inchado de alegria.

Com dificuldade se ergueu, cambaleando um pouco pela grama até conseguir se apoiar na cerca e pisar no asfalto fervente. Colocou uma mão sobre as sobrancelhas olhando na direção de casa desanimado. Sem o dinheiro do ônibus não adiantava ir para a escola, sem bicicleta menos ainda. Podia ficar ali parado na estrada esperando a morte chegar ou voltar para casa, apanhar e passar o resto do dia escondido no quintal. A morte parecia bem mais agradável, mas paciência.

Sacudiu a cabeça e se abaixou para cuspir de novo. Tinha nove anos e já preferia a morte, mesmo ele sabia que havia algo muito errado com aquele pensamento.

Colocou as mãos nos bolsos da bermuda manchada de terra e caminhou sem pressa de volta para casa. O sol do meio-dia castigava de tal forma que o horizonte era uma mancha colorida devido ao vapor que subia do asfalto. Se sentia em um daqueles clipes impressionistas que assistia na televisão depois que a mãe dormia.

Poucos carros passavam, e os que passavam não buzinavam para cumprimentá-lo ou oferecer carona, ele tampouco esperava algo de algum deles mesmo reconhecendo os carros de alguns vizinhos passando. O suor escorria pela sua testa e ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos suados com agonia. Nunca desejou tanto um banho.

\- Francis?

Ele virou a cabeça e sorriu. Enzio tinha parado a bicicleta um pouco atrás, o rosto surpreso com os machucados no rosto do irmão mais novo.

\- Te roubaram de novo?

\- E o Do pegou minha bicicleta.

\- Ele é terrível...sobe aqui.

O menino se aproximou da bicicleta cromada e se sentou no selim, agarrando as mãos no banco para não cair enquanto o irmão mais velho se apoiava na ponta do assento para guiar. Quando já estavam em movimento Francis abraçou a cintura e encostou o rosto nas costas suadas do outro, sem se importar com o tecido úmido.

\- Como foi a escola? - ele falou um pouco alto para conseguir ser ouvido.

\- Quente.

\- Mamãe vai me matar quando eu chegar.

\- Não vai, eu não vou deixar.

Francis não conseguiu conter um sorriso. Se sentia tonto de tanta felicidade quando era protegido das crises da mãe, ainda mais por Enzio. Ele sempre sabia o que dizer sem gritar, nunca se alterava e a deixava sem resposta. Queria aprender como ele conseguia aquilo.

Já não se importava de ter apanhado e perdido o dinheiro. A carona fazia o sofrimento valer a pena.

 


End file.
